Taiga Hanaya
For in-series information, see the Kamen Rider Wiki page for Taiga Hanaya. 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Taiga Hanaya (花家 大我 Hanaya Taiga) is Kamen Rider Snipe (仮面ライダースナイプ Kamen Raidā Sunaipu), a 29-year old unlicensed doctor who was once a member of the radiology department at the Seito University Hospital, and the original Kamen Rider for CR. Character History TBA Personality Taiga was originally a kind doctor who valued the lives of his patients and did whatever he could to make them smile. However, becoming a Kamen Rider would eventually change him, with his defeat at the hands of Graphite being the turning point, causing him to give up all hope. As a result, he has become bitter, arrogant, and selfish, holding almost absolutely no concern for protecting individuals; he cares only about his obsessions of both collecting Gashats and achieving his revenge on the Bugsters. Clearing all the ten games became his main drive for fighting, and as such he would resort to any form of dirty tactics just to claim all of the Gashats. He would later view Saki's death with disdain as well, using that just to taunt Hiiro Kagami. Taiga especially holds a strong animosity against Graphite, who cost him both his medical license and his credibility as a doctor. He would constantly find a way to settle things once and for all with Graphite. His hatred of the Bugster overshadows any concern for a patient's well-being. For him, the battles are competitions with his fellow Riders. Despite willing to use dirty tactics to win, Taiga does have a sense of fair play as he did not try to take Emu's Gashat by force, nor did he think that Kiriya Kujo would take the Mighty Action X Gashat from him before even winning their bet. This however, didn't stop him for being provocative to fellow Riders. Similarly, while he kidnapped the Collabos Bugster (Jet Combat) to blackmail Ex-Aid and Brave, he did not demand them to directly surrender their Gashats to him, but instead wanted to win them through a fair battle. Taiga believes that he is the only Kamen Rider the world needs, believing that he has nothing to lose unlike others. This mentality has also led him to prioritize defeating an enemy and keeping the Kamen Rider name, something which goes against the doctor ideals of Emu and Hiiro. Initially despising the other Riders, he would eventually gain respect for their resolve and strength, though his strong sense of responsibility meant that he would be willing to do anything to prevent the other doctors from going down the same path as he did, even if it meant sacrificing himself. Meeting Nico Saiba would eventually change Taiga for the better, as his interactions with Nico would slowly guide him back to his conscience. When Nico faked being sick with the Game illness and when she became a Ride Player, he went to make sure she was alright, showing that he's at least willing to care about other people somewhat. Over time, his care for Nico grew to the point where he treats Nico as his own personal patient, getting worried whenever she's in danger. He would soon come to admit that despite having his license revoked, he still wanted to protect others as a doctor. By the end of the Kamen Rider Chronicle crisis, he has somewhat returned to his gentle nature, though at times he would react awkwardly to politeness. Powers and Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Taiga has shown himself to be a skilled fighter, being able to easily take on Bugster viruses as a civilian. *'Genius Radiology:' Before the introduction of Rider Gashats, Taiga is a famed radiologist, capable of detecting even a small strain of illness in an instant after a simple X-ray scanning. He is also capable of detecting the Bugster Virus through conventional methods, gaining the interest of Asuna and Kuroto. **'Marksmanship:' Because of his former career as a radiologist, Taiga had a huge proficiency while using his Gashacon Magnum, able to shoot the well-hidden Revol. This also shown when he shoot Combat Collabos down with ease. *'Acquired Game Disease Immunity': As a result of the standard compatibility surgery for CR candidates, Taiga Hanaya is immune to the Game Disease, and able to transform into a Kamen Rider to fight the Bugsters. His usage of Proto Gashats has also increased his body's tolerance for higher level Gashats, being able to overcome the side effects of his Level 50 almost instantly. Eventually, his Immunity level grow until he's able to Withstand 2 Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat power and later, to use Buggle Driver II (Being the first human to able to do so). Forms Standard= *'Height': 178.0 cm. *'Weight': 138.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. Shooting Gamer Level 1 (シューティングゲーマーレベル1 Shūtingu Gēmā Reberu Wan) is Snipe's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugster-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. Snipe can turn his body into a large energy bullet to strike the enemy in this form. However, this technique is a double-edged sword that may hurt himself. This form's finisher is the Bang Bang Critical Strike(バンバンクリティカルストライク Ban Ban Kuritikaru Sutoraiku): Snipe covers his right foot in orange energy before leaping into the air, and delivering a kick to the enemy. - Level 2= Shooting Gamer Level 2 *'Height': 199.5 cm. *'Weight': 98.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.6 t. *'Kicking power': 11.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 37.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.7 sec. Shooting Gamer Level 2(シューティングゲーマーレベル2 Shūtingu Gēmā Reberu Tsū) is Snipe's primary sniper form, activated by inserting the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on FPS (first-person shooter) games. Compared to Ex-Aid, Brave, and Genm, Snipe's Level 2 form has balanced Ability Perimeters. Empowered with the Hyper Muteki Gashat when inserted into the Gamer Driver's secondary slot, Snipe temporarily activates a Muteki Mode (ムテキモード Muteki Mōdo) which grants the Rider using it 10 seconds of invincibility. This form has the following finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: **'Bang Bang Critical Strike'(バンバンクリティカルストライク Ban Ban Kuritikaru Sutoraiku): Snipe performs a series of kicks at the enemy. *Gashacon Magnum finisher: **'Bang Bang Critical Finish'(バンバンクリティカルフィニッシュ Ban Ban Kuritikaru Finisshu) ***'Handgun:' ***'Rifle:' Snipe delivers a powerful energy blast to the enemy. This attack is also capable of attacking an invisible enemy. **'Bang Bang Critical Finish'(バンバンクリティカルフィニッシュ Ban Ban Kuritikaru Finisshu) ***'Handgun:' A large holographic projection of a tank appears behind him as Snipe pinpoints the opponent's location for the tank to fire. **'Jet Critical Finish'(ジェットクリティカルフィニッシュ Jetto Kuritikaru Finisshu) ***'Handgun:' Snipe deliver a bullet that resembles a target for shooting that impales the enemy at jet-like speed. - Level 3= *'Height': 201.5 cm. *'Weight': 126.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 14.0 t. *'Kicking power': 15.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 46.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.0 sec. Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3(コンバットシューティングゲーマーレベル3 Konbatto Gēmā Reberu Surī) is Snipe's upgraded form accessed by inserting Jet Combat Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Combat Gamer fuses with Snipe, becoming part of his armor. His chest is covered by the Raid Cockpit and Guard Aero Nose, which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, while his shoulders are protected by the Surastrimers, propulsion devices allowing sharp accelerating, rapid turning, attitude control, etc. When accelerating with maximum output, it can reach the maximum speed of 2,200 km/h in just a few seconds He is equipped with the Air Force Wingers (エアフォースウィンガー Ea Fōsuu~Ingā) on his back, which allow him to move freely in the air. The base of the wings is a weapon container, which can be used to fire small missiles, chaff, signal bullets, etc. He is armed with a pair of Gatling Combats (ガトリングコンバット Gatoringu Konbatto) on his sides, with each one able to shoot up to 5,400 shots per minute. This form enhances Snipe powers, with the cost of his speed. However, the loss of speed is offset by flight capability, giving Snipe a huge advantage in combat when he outranges his opponents and easily dodges their attacks, eventually defeats 2 Level 3 Kamen Riders at once on his own. This form has the following finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: **'Jet Critical Strike' (ジェットクリティカルストライク Jetto Kuritikaru Sutoraiku): Snipe barraging the enemy with his Gatling Combats, before the hatch behind him expand some homing missiles. The missiles then shoots at the enemy, pulverizing them. *Gashacon Magnum finisher: **'Jet Critical Finish' (ジェットクリティカルフィニッシュ Jetto Kuritikaru Finisshu) ***'Rifle:' Snipe deliver a bullet that resembles a target for shooting that impales the enemy at jet-like speed. **'Gekitotsu Critical Finish' (ゲキトツクリティカルフィニッシュ Gekitotsu Kuritikaru Finisshu) ***'Handgun:': Snipe delivers a powerful energy blast that takes the form of the Gekitotsu Smasher. - Xevious= Xevious Shooting Gamer *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Xevious Shooting Gamer(ゼビウスシューティングゲーマー Zebiusu Shūtingu Gēmā) is Snipe's special form themed after the combat aircrafts from the game Xevious, accessed by inserting the Xevious Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Xevious Gamer fuses with Snipe, becoming part of his armor. This form is a recolor of Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3, with a slightly different chest armor, which could shoot several beam bullets for additional damage. This form's finisher is the Xevious Critical Strike(ゼビウスクリティカルストライクZebiasu Kuritikaru Sutoraiku): Snipe bombards the enemy using the Xevious Gatling gun and beam bullets from his chest armor. }} - Level 5= *'Height': 199.5 cm. *'Weight': 118.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19.0 t. *'Kicking power': 25.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 49.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.7 sec. Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Gun)(ハンターシューティングゲーマーレベル5 (ドラゴンガン) Hantā Shūtingu Gēmā Reberu Faibu (Doragon Gan)) is Snipe's upgraded form accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. This form is acquired when all four doctor Riders (Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe and Lazer) use the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat together by digitally multiplying it. In this form, Snipe is equipped with One Shoulder Drago Armor, Leg Drago Armor and Dragon Gun on Snipe's left side. In this form, Snipe's stats are the same with the other doctor Riders (due to the Co-op nature of the game), As a result, they're equally matched with each other. This form's finisher is the Drago Knight Critical Strike(ドラゴナイトクリティカルストライク Dorago Naito Kuritikaru Sutoraiku): Snipe along with the other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to enemy (In Snipes case, he shoots Yellow Lightning-like Energy streams from the Dragon Gun), effectively destroying said enemy. - Full Dragon= Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) *'Height': 206.5 cm. *'Weight': 157.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18.2 t. *'Kicking power': 24.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 48.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.8 sec. Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon)(ハンターシューティングゲーマーレベル5 (フルドラゴン) Hantā Shūtingu Gēmā Reberu Faibu (Furu Doragon)) is Snipe's upgraded form accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, Snipe is armed with all the Dragon parts from Hunter Gamer. His weapons include: *'Dragon Fang': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Fang, it's a dragon-head headgear covering his helmet. It can not only crush his enemies with powerful bites, but also jet a high-temperature flame and burn them. Furthermore, it is equipped with the Search Drago Eye to collect and display surroundings, and help Snipe cover his blind spot and control the Wip Drago Tail. *'Dragon Blade': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Blade, it's an electromagnetic blade equipped on his right arm, allowing him to easily slash and neutralize Bugsters. *'Dragon Gun': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Gun, it's a railgun equipped on his left arm that shoots compressed metal at ultra-high speed to destroy multiple Bugster viruses at once. His armor is reinforced with: *'Chest Drago Mail': It covers and protects Snipe's chest by absorbing physical damages with its thickness. It has the ability to self-repair. *'Shoulder Drago Armor': It protects Snipe's shoulders and enhances the power of the Dragon Blade and the Dragon Gun with an electromagnetic strengthening device. *'Mec Drago Guard': It rewrites the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, in addition to rebuilding other damaged parts and increasing their durability. *'Leg Drago Armor': Transformed from the Dragonknight-Claw, it protects Snipe's legs and also incorporates an air injection device that reduces the sensory weight and increases the exercise speed. *'Wip Drago Tail': A dragon tail equipped on his back, which helps him defend himself when attacked from behind. Unlike Ex-Aid in this form, Snipe has much better control over the form and doesn't go berserk. In fact, he nearly matched Genm at Level X, and Genm was almost defeated by Snipe's finisher if not for his immortality. This form's finisher is the Drago Knight Critical Strike (ドラゴナイトクリティカルストライク Dorago Naito Kuritikaru Sutoraiku): Snipe combines three energy attacks into one. }} }} - Level i-2= *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 115.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 81.9 t *'Kicking power': 88.8 t *'Maximum jump height': 66.6 m *'Maximum running speed': 100m per 1.4 sec. Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0(ゾンビアクションゲーマーレベルX-0 Zonbi Akushon Gēmā Reberu Ekkusu Zero) is Genm's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Dangerous Zombie (i) Gashat into the Gamer Driver along with the Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashat and pulling the lever. Due to the power of Level 0's nullifying ability, it negates the Dangerous Zombie Gashat's side effects on the Gamer Driver. In this form, despite having a similar appearance to the Buggle Driver version of Zombie Gamer and only a simple Driver change, its stats are actually much higher, beating the former even in its Level X stats. However, unlike the original Level X form, this form has a normal functioning Rider Gauge which does not grant Kuroto the power of immortality, presumably due to the reprogramming powers of Maximum Mighty X affecting the immortality of Dangerous Zombie. Like X before it the i variant is the normal Dangerous Zombie Level 10 further upgraded, now with the power of i, the incremental variable its level, default 10, increases by 1 whenever as yet unrevealed conditions are met. It's upper limit is unknown. Empowered with the Hyper Muteki Gashat when inserted into the Gamer Driver's secondary slot, Genm temporarily activates a Muteki Mode(ムテキモード Muteki Mōdo) which grants the Rider using it 10 seconds of invincibility. This form's finisher is the Dangerous Critical Strike(デンジャラスクリティカルストライクDenjarasu Kuritikaru Sutoraiku) }} }} }} |-| Super= *'Height': 203.5 cm. *'Weight': 120.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 61.7 t. *'Kicking power': 71.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 57.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.2 sec. Fantasy Gamer Level 50 (ファンタジーゲーマーレベル50 Fantajī Gēmā Reberu Fifuti) is Brave's super form, accessed by using the Taddle Fantasy side of the Gashat Gear Dual β in the Gamer Driver. In this form, the Fantasy Gamer fuses with Brave, becoming part of his armor. In this form, Brave's stats skyrocket to be even more powerful than Para-DX, a Rider that is on the same Level as him in this form, though he loses in jumping height by both of Para-DX's forms and punching power by Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50. He also gains telekinetic abilities, as well as levitation, enhanced sensitivity and reflexes. His cape can be used in a manner similar to Kamen Rider Knight's Guard Vent, shielding himself from attacks. He can also slash enemies with his cape and open portals to send rocket-like Bugsters flying at the enemy. As shown in Episode 20 of the show, he is also able to cancel the effects of the Energy Items, which in this episode's case, canceling the Stretch Energy Item's effect of Para-DX. In addition, he can create magical projections of his Gashacon Sword and send them flying at the enemy. This form's finisher is the Taddle Critical Slash (タドルクリティカルスラシュTadoru Kuritikaru Surashu): This finisher has three variations: *Rider Kick: Brave surrounds himself with a magical shield to block any incoming attacks, then expands the shield to surround himself and his enemy, and delivers a powerful kick at them. *Rider Slash **Brave delivers a purple energy X cross slash with the Gashacon Sword. **Brave expands the tornado to surround his enemy and delivers a straight slash with the Gashacon Sword. At first, the Fantasy Gamer tries to take control of him, sending an army of Bugster Viruses to fight against Ex-Aid, but he quickly managed to overcome the Gamer's dark power by force of will, and turn the Bugster Viruses against Genm. Despite its power, this form causes immense strain to Hiiro's body due to his highest level being Level 5, and currently, this side effect is still active, despite the fact that as of Episode 22, Hiiro has already experienced the form's power three times. Although, Hiiro seems to have finally pushed past the strain as of episode 34. - Bang Bang Simulations= Simulation Gamer Level 50 *'Height': 200.0 cm. *'Weight': 160.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 60.6 t. *'Kicking power': 70.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 53.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.3 sec. Simulation Gamer Level 50(シミュレーションゲーマーレベル50 Shimyurēshon Gēmā Reberu Fifuti) is Snipe's super form, accessed by using the Bang Bang Simulations side of the Gashat Gear Dual β in the Gamer Driver. In this form, the Simulation Gamer fuses with Snipe, becoming part of his armor. In this form, just like Brave, Snipe's stats also skyrocket to be even more powerful than Para-DX, a Rider that is on the same Level as him in his form, though he loses in jumping height by both of Para-DX's forms and punching power by Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50. When compared with Brave's Level 50, Snipe loses in every stat, and currently out of all the Riders who can access Level 50, he is the slowest out of the three. Despite this small disadvantage, Snipe is heavily armed with the Over Blast Cannon (オーバーブラストキャノン Ōbā Burasuto Kyanon) on his hands, and the Scramble Gun Unit(スクランブルガンユニット Sukuranburu Gan Yunitto) on his body. He also gains enhanced targeting abilities, being able to target multiple enemies and shoot them down in an instant, while also being able to easily target the enemy's weak points in order to cause the most damage at the enemy. This form's finisher is the Bang Bang Critical Fire(バンバンクリティカルファイヤーBan Ban Kuritikaru Faiyā): This finisher has the following variations: *Rider Kick: Snipe delivers a powerful kick at the enemy in a bright blue flash. *Rider Shooting **Snipe aims all the weapons on his armor at the enemy and targets the enemy's weak points, before shooting several powerful bullets at the enemy in a bright blue flash. **Snipe combines his arm cannons together into one piece that resembles a battleship and charges them with blue energy, before shooting a powerful fireball at the enemy. When Taiga first used this form after the Simulation Gamer fuses with him, it caused several electric cracks, causing him to be extremely uncomfortable. However, he is able to easily overcome the pain and let the cracks disappear, returning to normal condition. Also, unlike Hiiro who has a massive strain on his body after using his Level 50 Form, Taiga did not have any negative effects on his body after using his, even though his highest Level at that time was Level 5, which is the same condition as the former. This is due to the fact that not only is Taiga a more experienced fighter than Hiiro, but he also had dealt with recovering from the side effects of the Proto Gashats before. - Fantasy Simulations= Simulation Gamer Level 50 *'Height': 200.0 cm. *'Weight': 160.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 60.6 t. *'Kicking power': 70.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 53.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.3 sec. }} }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. **Gashat Gear Dual β - Level 50 transformation trinket, initially shared with Brave before the creation of the second. *Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. *Combat Gamer - Snipe's Level 3 support robot summoned by the Jet Combat Gashat. *Hunter Gamer - Snipe's Level 5 support robot summoned by the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. *Simulation Gamer - Snipe's Level 50 support robot summoned by the Bang Bang Simulations side of the Gashat Gear Dual β. Weapons *Gashacon Magnum - Standard sidearm weapon. *Air Force Wingers and Gatling Combats - Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3's personal weapons. *Dragon Gun - Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Gun/Full Dragon)'s personal weapon. *Dragon Fang and Dragon Blade - Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon's personal weapons. Category:Ex-Aid RolePlay Category:Kamen Riders Category:Main Characters Category:Gamer Riders Category:Characters